The Wolowitz Dilemma
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: When Jennifer moves in with her sister Penny she falls head over heels for Howard Wolowitz but he's already engaged to Bernadette. The question is will she be willing to come between them or will her morals get in the way. How does Howard feel about all this? HowardxOC rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Wolowitz Dilemma

Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first BBT story but I don't care if you flame me or not it just means that I was able to get a response out of you. Okay on with it then**

After a long four hour flight from Nebraska to California Jennifer was just about ready to punch out the drooling lummox who had fallen asleep on her shoulder or at the very least glare at the whining toddler that was kicking her seat. Despite the less then fun plane ride she was really excited to see her older sister Penny and really looking forward to meeting the first decent guy her less than romantically lucky sister had chosen. As the flight finally ended Jennifer gathered her things and took in the fresh air. Believe it or not the smell of cow manure did get old after twenty years. She could spot Penny from a mile away, not just because she was her sister but because she quite literally turned heads. It could get pretty annoying at times but she never held it against penny. After all could she really help being so beautiful and charming? Penny grinned widely and pulled her baby sister into a bear hug" Jenn' sweetie it's been so long, how've you been?" Jennifer inwardly chuckled to herself, Penny really hadn't changed in the least besides the fact that she grew more radiant with age she still was so warm and full of life. They were opposites in pretty much every conceivable way. Benny in her bright pink tank top and light blue jeans; then there was Jennifer with her leather Jacket and combat boots. Jennifer hugged back and chuckled" Hey there, so can we get back to your place the plane ride kind of kicked my ass." Penny nodded" Yea sure sis but as soon as you get settled in I'm introducing you to Leonard and the guys." Jennifer threw her bags unceremoniously into Penny's trunk and hopped down in the passenger's seat. On the way to Penny's place they chatted lightly about Nebraska, the family and excitement over the fact that the sisters were going to be living together again.

When they finally got to Penny's apartment and Jennifer had tossed her luggage on the couch, she turned and saw him for the first time. There were four men in what looked like they were in their late 20's through early 30's. All four of them were immersed in a video game that she recognized as Dragon Age: Origins. Well the tall one in a Superman tee shirt was playing whist the other three cheered him on. Even though Jennifer was a huge fan of role playing games the thing that caught her eye was the one on his laptop reading a walk through out loud. She stood in the doorway staring at the mystery man with the Beatles hair cut when a voice caused her to jump. "Hi there, you must be Jennifer." The guy with the glasses was holding out a hand and smiling friendlily." She blinked a few times" Oh uh yea that's me and I guess that makes you Leonard."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolowitz Dilemma

Chapter 2

**This story hasn't gotten the amount of reviews that I usually wait to write the second chapter for but I have a lot of hopes for it and want to keep going.**

On Penny's request Howard and Raj had agreed to help Jennifer carry her things into Penny's apartment.(Well Howard had agreed whilst Raj nodded and gave a thumbs up) At the top of the stairs Jennifer, box of clothes in hand called out" Come on guys only a few more steps." Of course that was easy for her to say because she was carrying the lightest box. A sweat drenched Howard dropped the box on the floor and collapsed on the couch" What do you have in there, rocks?" Jennifer chuckled and pointed to the label on the box that read _Rock and mineral collection. _He looked up at her" You couldn't have mentioned that before I agreed to carry it?" Jennifer grinned sheepishly" You two look pretty beat I'll see what Penny has in the fridge" The fridge was pretty bare aside from a few bottles of wine and some moldy cheese.

Jennifer shook her head at the sight but hoped the guys weren't too picky and poured them each a glass" Sorry guys it was either this or some cheese that looked like it was gonna bite me" Raj having started drinking alcohol finally smiled kindly and spoke" It's not a problem now I can finally talk to you." Jennifer nodded" Yea Penny told me about how you can't talk to women without drinking, sorry about that man." She started sorting through one of the boxes that were full of clothes but in opening it she discovered that she had failed to label the box anything other than _clothes_. She blushed a bit as the box was full of night gowns and black lingerie. She hoped they didn't notice and she quickly ran the box into the other room"

Raj quickly noticed that his best friend had his classic creepy as hell smile plastered onto his features. The Indian man gave Howard a whack across the head. "Ow! What was that for?"" Howard asked rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Dude, you already have a woman besides I call dibs" Raj answered. Howard rolled his eyes" Relax I know that and I'd never cheat on Bernadette okay? But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view" Raj pouted" Hey you know I don't appreciate you ogling my future wife." Howard raised an eyebrow" Let's see how do I put this um….you've known her for the better part of two seconds!"

Having gotten past her embarrassing moment Jennifer walked back into the room and opened another box" There you are." She brought out a number of large textbooks on ancient history, a few Chinese dynasties and a collection of auto biographies of holocaust survivors" Howard nearly flew out of his seat" Wow, these are first edition, firsthand accounts on the holocaust!" He delicately ran fingers over the cover of one of them" Jennifer beamed with pride" Yep and these babies cost me an arm and a leg' plus some internal organs." She mentally slapped herself at making that joke again; it wasn't funny in Nebraska so why would it be funny here? To her surprise they both chuckled.

Just then Leonard and Penny walked in arm in arm looking totally as you would expect a couple in love to be." Jennifer smiled softly" Hey lovebirds" Penny slung an arm around her little sisters shoulders" Hello oh single one" Jennifer rolled her eyes and chuckled but in reality it was a sensitive topic; she had never been with a guy who wasn't either a cheater, a jerk or had moved on to something better." She slipped out of the room unnoticed and slid against the wall. Sometimes she wishes she were more like Penny and less like Jennifer.

**Okay so that got a bit angsty at the end but this story is partial comedy, partial angst and all love 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

The Wolowitz Dilemma

Chapter 3

**Well I'm low in the review department but I already have 4 follows so a guess you guys are reading and are just lazy **** Don't worry about it though I still adore the readers. P.S. I've been looking all over the place for a beta reader so do I have any takers? **

Jennifer was deeply immersed in a long novel about ancient Egypt when she heard a knock on the door

" Penny go get the door!" she called out.

She really wanted to find out more about king Tut's supposed murder.

Penny yelled back" You have two arms that aren't broken!" Jennifer rolled her eyes and put her book down, getting up to open the door. There stood a modestly dressed girl with glasses

" Hi you must be Jennifer I'm Doctor Farrah Fowler and I need to talk to Penny " Jennifer was a little confused but judging by the way she looked this had to be Amy

"Um sure?" Jennifer let her in still very confused. Penny walked into the room carrying a glass of wine

" Oh hey Amy, what's up?"

Amy walked up to Penny looking slightly pale" Penny the worst thing in the history of mankind has happened to me"

Penny looked at her questionably" What, did Sheldon finally decide to put out?"

Amy rolled her eyes" No, due to lack of office space my biology department has placed me with a…partner" She whispered the last word as if it were the bubonic plague."

Penny now looked as confused as Jenifer" How horrible?" Amy nodded violently" He is the most arrogant self-centered jerk I've ever met!"

Jennifer felt like this was a friend on friend kind of discussion so she slipped out of the room quietly" Across the hall she could hear the sounds of what was probably a video game marathon; which sounded a lot more appealing then listening to her sisters friend's personal issues.

She lightly knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Leonard

" Hey its Jennifer right?"

She nodded" Yea that's right, listen this is kind of a weird question but could I hang out here for a little while? I'm sort of hiding."

Leonard looked a little confused" Hiding? Hiding from what?" She sighed "Penny's friend Amy is complaining about something and I can't stand girl talk."

He nodded sympathetically" Alright come on in."

She smiled gratefully and seeing as all the seats were taken; sat next to the chair that Howard was sitting in.

She didn't want to seem annoying or anything so Jennifer stayed quiet despite the urge to tell Sheldon that he really sucked at classic Final Fantasy, honestly you'd think after the game had been out twenty six years (the first Final Fantasy was released in 1987) he would have learned how to not get lost in a dungeon. Leonard was focused on the video game but still trying to be a decent host

" Help yourself to anything in the fridge Jennifer."

She nodded and stood up" Thanks man"

she opened the freezer and got out a Popsicle. She was turned at a sideways profile but could feel eyes on her.

Raj whispered something in Howard's ear to which he scoffed and gave his friend an _as if_ look and turned towards the girl slowly licking an ice cream. When a girl was eating ice cream to get attention Howard knew it and now was not one of those times. That was apparently just the way she ate ice cream. Still that didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying watching her do it. Raj had whispered to him

" Dude help me out here."

Howard whispered back" And how exactly am I supposed to do that, you are pretty hopeless."

Raj glared and punched him weakly in the arm. "Ow!" Howard exclaimed not being famous for his pain tolerance. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his arms

" Hey Jennifer, you're into history right well Raj here is from India."

Jennifer found herself slightly annoyed that Howard was trying to get her involved with someone else but it didn't matter; her sister had already told her that he had a fiancé. She chuckled lightly

" Yea weirdly enough I did pick up on that; but I do have a lot of respect for the Indian people, it's a really rich history."

She caught the satisfied look on Raj's face and mentally slapped herself. It was really difficult to try to be nice and at the same time not lead someone on.

**Okay so please send me some reviews I'd really like to know if I can somehow improve this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Wolowitz Dilemma

Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! I got some reviews and follows, thanks so much you guys are just the greatest.**

It had been a few weeks since Jennifer had moved in with Penny and she had finally started to settle in. Not only that but she had develuped opinions on everyone she had met. First of all there was Sheldon cooper, sure he was well bat shit crazy and he had no respect for what she did but there was something about him that made Jennifer want to figure him out. She would never admit it to him but picking his brain would be a lot of fun. Then there was Leonard who was now someone she considered a friend, he was kind, reliable and wore his heart on his sleeve. Actually sometimes she thought he could do with some toughening up. As for Raj, well sure he was a bit odd but he had a heart of gold and maybe just maybe Jennifer was started to warm up to the idea of going out with him. Lastly there was Howard, god was he something. He was intelligent, funny and damn cute. Jennifer shook her head to get rid of those thoughts; as much as she loved her sister there was never any escuse to go after a taken guy. Mainly because there was not escuse to break another girls heart. Jennifer for all her alleged toughness also wore her heart on her sleeve and that had cost her dearly in the heart department.

"Hello? Earth to Jennifer." Leonard shook her out of her thoughts.

She blinked a few times" Huh oh sorry Leonard I spaced out" He had stayed the night again, Jennifer noted.

Not that she minded his presence; actually as far as friendship went it was probably Leonard whom she liked best.

He chuckled" Houston we've made contact." He had that kind smile on his face, it was almost humbling to know someone as genuine as him." Anyway Penny wants to know if you're having breakfast with us or not."

Jennifer grabbed her leather jacket" Uh no thanks I'm not really hungry." He read her expression

"You can relax I'm head chef this morning." Jennifer's eyes lit up

"Well, okay fine I'm starving" She noted that his kind smile grew a little smug. Well he was an amazing cook, hell she wouldn't have minded having Leonard move in if it meant having his pancakes every morning.

Jennifer put on her jacket and literally tore a brush through her hair before heading into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon filled her nose as she piled her friend's award worthy cooking onto a plate.

Her sister scoffed" Keep that up and you'll be single even longer" of course Jennifer knew that Penny was just playing around but it did sting a bit. She wouldn't say it out loud though so she just retorted

"Yea well we can't all lower our standards princess" Maybe it had been mind of uncool to take it out on Leonard but did Penny always have to remind her that she was single?

Leonard folded his arms" I'm standing right her you know." Jennifer was relieved that he had joked it off because she wanted to get back at Penny not Leonard.

She did something she never did" Sorry Leonard, that wasn't cool" she knew but the fact that Penny's jaw hit the floor that it hadn't gone unnoticed. She _never_ apologized to anyone but she did have a sisterly soft spot for Leonard.

After a long exhausting day of job searching Jennifer slumped up the miles of stairs to Penny's apartment and ran into Leonard getting his mail. "Oh hey Jen, how did the job search go?"

She looked at him pathetically" About as well as Raj on a girl's debate team"

He chuckled slightly" Hey, why don't you join us for movie night? There's a Doctor Who marathon on tonight." She smiled gratefully

"Doctor who huh? That's the one with the dude from Harry Potter right?" Leonard replied

"Well actually David Tennant was a couple doctors ago tonight's marathon is with the tenth doctor. " Jennifer was confused but she didn't question it

"You know what I've got nothing better to do, I'm in." she followed him upstairs where everyone was waiting.


End file.
